


ylva

by LANTE



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANTE/pseuds/LANTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, fragments of past float to the surface again</p>
            </blockquote>





	ylva

**dog!** the children shout (she feels a kick in the ribs) **you FREAK!** (she tastes blood in her mouth) and someone picks up her broken glasses off the ground, throws them far into the bushes, **you blind, dog? CATCH!** and she tries to lift herself off the ground, but they keep her down (and her elbows bleed, her palms are ripped) **you’re not going anywhere!** and she tries to fight them(but she feels someone ripping chunks of hair off her scalp) **BAD DOG!** they scorn her and she doesn’t know how long this pain will last, how long she will taste iron in her mouth, but when it’s finally over it’s long past midnight and the moon shines bright on the wasteland sky and their words still echo in her ears.

_no, not a dog, she decides. a she-wolf. reborn into the night (_ and far away, she thinks she can hear someone howling to the moon.) _and_   _they will get what's coming for them_


End file.
